


[podfic] Incarnadine

by erica_schall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Body Paint, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erica_schall/pseuds/erica_schall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of otter's Incarnadine</p>
<p>He looks down at the long curve of Stiles’ bare back and wants to paint it himself, to press a wet palm between Stiles’ shoulders, leave a crimson stain there to bind them together and give them a place to begin. He wants a common point of color that isn’t a shared spilling of blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Incarnadine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Incarnadine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/706587) by [otter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otter/pseuds/otter). 



  
  
cover art by the amazing cybel

download the [mp3 (22.3 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/n8813l9qwk0a0lc/Incarnadine.mp3)   
or stream it at my LJ [here](http://erica-schall.livejournal.com/22864.html)  



End file.
